


Disappeared  from sight

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Depressing, F/F, F/M, Mentioned rape but not in detail, mainly sakura x asahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Asahina is now left alone in the world how will she get through this without sakura





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first oneshots I wrote for danganronpa  
> It's a depressing asahina x sakura fanfic in where asahina deals with sakuras death and the events after

She looked down at the lifeless body now clutched in her arms ,so much bigger then hers though she barely noticed through blurry tears so hot her vision stung ,to sooth the pain hoping to will in all away she buried her face in snow white hair expecting the soft call of her name as she was embraced by strong arms not wanting to believe she was truly gone ,that she was truly dead 

When no such words or touch came she cried harder ,painful sobs leaving her as she clutched helplessly to the body in her arms ,to the body that had meant so much to her 

She could still remember the soft way her lips had said her name in such a kind and pretty fashion easily complimenting her tea ,the twinkle of her eyes and her smile as they stood together unbreakable 

Remembered how things moved so easily flowing from friendship to something else so natural they never named it 

But in her heart she knew it was love ,that was all it could be 

Her heartbreaks even more at that thought ,threatening to cease working aswell as she struggle to gasp a breath ,not wanting to take that which her fallen could not 

Her mind turned to the too few she now realised, more intimate moments they had shared ,to heated breaths as skin was loving brushed ,touched ,caressed ..kissed ,the way they had thoroughly explored each other in such a way she had never wished for it to end 

She snapped a heart wrenching sound leaving her ,one she could neither hear but also reverberated through her entire being crushing her soul 

She would never have a moment like that again 

Never hear the words leave those lips she had loved so much 

"Asahina I love you" she had heard them only once and wished to hear them forevermore ,words she had returned but words that now meant nothing because of the act that had been done before her 

She had left her ,willing chosen to do so ..and that was all it took to finally break her heart and soul, feeble mind easily retreating along with it as not to be completely destroyed 

Everything that came after that meant nothing to her ,she moved and still spoke but none of it held the light from before 

Sleeping alone at night meant cold blank nightmares ,things even that evil bear could never bestow on her came after her love willingly left 

She tossed and turned always but it was always the same 

She considered doing the same and almost succeeded ,caring little when fukawa died soon after 

It had been her own fault ,or rather her doubles fault ,after all she had attacked the bear 

..that had just left her and three guys trapped in this hell they couldn't escape 

Not without blood on there hands ,blood she was more then willing to give 

Togami had suggested something else though ,one day not to long after fukawa had died 

She expected it but also didn't from the posh boys mouth ,it was all the same to her and it hadn't mattered 

To his question she offered no answer ,his touch no resistance and like that he took her 

The others eventually did aswell but she wasnt there 

She hadn't been for a long time now ,she was stuck back then when she could happily smile 

Before all this ,before she found that body 

When she could live in the warmth of the one she loved not others 

A soft groan and movement that had long since grown normal ,no longer painful only boring like everything else ,meaningless like the rest of this alerted her to a presence on top of her 

She wondered who it was but didn't spare them a glance ,they were almost finished anyway

She would know who then ,as if that mattered though ,she just wanted her body to give out already 

She had had so many miss carries already that she couldn't understand why her body didn't just give out like she wanted 

The movement suddenly stopped ,glasses ,cool blue eyes she recognised found there way into the vision of her turned head 

Can I just die now, the sentence always repeated ,can I join sakura yet 

The only thing that was important to her ,already gone 

Although the boys made sure she survived the day she knew they didn't care ,if they did they'd fulfil her one begging request

A constant request that she always asked hoping that when they finished they would fulfil

But instead they'd leave ,leaving her alone and cold ,to the merciless thoughts of her own mind 

Images of that day playing over and over 

The blood, the body ,her very own begging screams 

She had watched that brilliant light that meant everything to her fade away and hadn't been able to do a thing to save it

She blamed herself Sakura would have stayed if she was good enough 

Without realising it her hope had turned to despair 

Her mind going over the same things trying to convince herself she was still alive ,reliving that day ,blaming herself ,wanting to die ,it was always on a repeat course 

Soft tears streaked down her face as she swore she saw her blood again ,a face that haunted her forever 

"I love you Sakura" she whispers "please don't leave me I love you" 

Those weak words coming from dull eyes as her trembling hand reaches out for that which is not there ,a warmth that left long again 

Disappeared without a glance back 

"I love you.."


End file.
